A Mentally Unstable Obsession
by SLK Scarf
Summary: My First story! Yay! Well here goes...Hinata is a nurse at Konoha Mental Institution. Gaara is one of their most heinous patients. Hinata is a last minute resort to tame the bipolar psychopath, but what does she do when the young boy becomes obsessed?
1. Obsessive

**Summary: Hinata is a nurse at Konoha Mental Institution. Gaara is one of their most heinous patients. Hinata is a last minute resort to tame the bi-polar psychopath, but what does she do when the young boy becomes obsessed?**

**___________________________________________________________HSF______________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 1: Psychopathic

"Hinata," Lady Tsunade the head of K.M.I. said almost dryly to the young shy nurse, "You are being assigned to Sabaku, Gaara."

"Eh?!" Hinata shouted, "B-but S-sabaku san i-i-is…"

"I know, but you are our last hope to help this boy. If he doesn't get cured soon he will either be put down or permanently locked up."

"A-alright." Hinata hesitantly agreed. She hated to see patients have to be put down and, being locked up wasn't exactly different than being dead really. Hinata had become a mental assistant because her friend Naruto had been thrown into the K.M.I. for bi-polar disorder two days ago. She immediately applied, and was lucky her major was in this division. She wanted to help any way she could, though Naruto didn't have a strong chance of being let out, his other side was very violent. He was in here because Kyuubi, his other side had murdered his classmates, and police could tell it was schizophrenia because he would talk out loud to no one, and his eyes would go red every time Kyuubi came out, so they also ruled out probable bi-polar disorder.

"Thank you, Hinata," Tsunade said with a relieved sigh.

"Y-you're w-welcome," Hinata said as she headed out the door.

**Gaaras' P.O.V**

Another one… I'm getting another one… another fucking nurse who thinks they can help. But they can't. I am not a monster. I didn't do anything… so why? Why did they put me here? It's his fault not mine. Why don't they see that! I AM NOT CRAZY! IT'S HIS FAULT HE MURDERED THEM! NOT ME! I didn't kill anyone. They're the monsters, not me, they blamed me. It's their fault. They can't help me. I don't need help. I don't have a problem. I'm fine…

I heard the door open so I know… she's here. I look up with a glare, but it goes away. She's pretty. She's really pretty. Very pretty. Gorgeous. Heavenly. I'm running out of words…

**How about angelic?**

Shut up! I'm not listening to you!

**Even when I'm helping you? Hm… maybe you ****are ****crazy. And rude. But it doesn't matter, you're a demon.**

H-huh?

**Angels can't love demons, they're too pure.**

NO! I-i'm not a demon! I 'm not! "GO AWAY!" I said out loud by accident. No. She'll leave. No! But… she stayed

**Hinatas' P.O.V**

A few seconds after I left Lady Tsunade, I collapsed to the floor. I had been assigned to Gaara! He was the worst patient in K.M.I.! Those are another nurses' words though, I could never say that about anyone.

I walked to the elevator and pressed the button that had a big L on it for lobby. Once I reached the lobby I walked to the front desk and asked for the file on Sabaku, Gaara.

"Oh, you got him?" the lady asked, TenTen I think is her name. I nodded my response. "Man get ready for one heck of a file."

"I-I kind of guessed. He does have a reputation, a-and i-I haven't e-even b-been here for t-two d-days!" I stuttered back.

"You stutter a lot. You don't have to worry, and just call me TenTen!"

"B-but we just met!"

"Hey you got it! And don't worry! You and I are friends now, so don't sweat it!" TenTen said flashing a smile. It felt good to have a friend here. Something tells me that it will definitely help.

I sat down and began to read Gaara-Samas' file.

**Name: Gaara Sabaku**

**Age submitted: 9**

**Current age: 19**

**Family: Temari Sabaku, Kankuro Sabaku.**

**Diagnoses: Schizophrenic, Psychopathic, Bi-polar disorder, rare and small cases of anorexia, and homicidal.**

**Likes:-**

Likes? This is starting to sound a bit like a profile instead of a mental facility file… maybe it's so no one makes a mistake.

**Likes: Stuffed animals** 'Weird.'**, yarn** (Expect very weird things.)**, rain, sharp objects, death, blood, red, snow, occasionally his family…**

The next one surprised me.

**Lilies.**

I absolutely _love _lilies, my mother wanted to name me after them but I was named Hinata, because I was my mothers' little bundle of sunshine (Cheesey I know, but i needed something).

**Hates:** 'I should pay attention to this,' **most people, sunshine (Oh the irony!****)****, anything sugary, K.M.I.,……**

The list kind of went on like that… in fact I think it took up ¾ of the page.

I kept reading through his file, but mainly the part that said '**3 dead…42 injured**'.

"I-I d-don't think i-I can do t-this…" I said, fearful of what's to come.

"Hey Hinata!" I looked and saw TenTen waving at me. I gave her an expression that said 'Can I help you?' and she walked over to me with a tray full of medications. "I need to help tend to another patient. Can you, before you go to Gaara, take these and give them to the people in room 2d (1)?"

"Uh…sure," I said, and I barley stuttered! I grabbed the tray from TenTen when she said, "The names for who the medicine is for are on the label."

I nodded and made my way to the elevator. I pressed the up button and waited a few seconds then I heard a light _ding _and the doors opened up for me. I went in the elevator and pressed the button that had a big 2 on it, and the doors closed. When I reached the second floor I walked down the hall and found room 2d.

'It looks like a normal living room, though the walls are bright…' I thought as I walked in. Then a girl with bleach blonde hair shouted to the others that I was there.

"'Kay Ino!" a boy with dog like features said, he had two triangles going down his face.

"Hurry up!" Ino shouted. The boy replied with a simple 'yeah, yeah' and got up.

Everyone got up and walked over to me for their medicine, and I called out names to see who was who (2).

"Ino," I started, the blonde raised her arm, "Kiba," the dog-like boy raised his hand, "Shino," a boy with black hair and circle pitch black glasses raised his arm, "Lee," a strange boy with bowl cut hair and…I couldn't help but stare at the…_bold_…green jumpsuit he was wearing, and he needs to wax his eyebrows…anyway he flashed a big smile and I handed him his medicine, "Shikamaru," I looked up, but no one raised their hand, "Um…" I said wondering who or where Shikamaru was.

Ino, being the first to catch on, walked over to a couch and hit some guy on the couch over the head. He fell off the side of the couch and with a glare yelled, "What the hell!?"

"She's got your medicine you dumb fuck!" Ino yelled seething a little.

He looked at me, got up, grabbed his medicine, and with a small apology went back to the couch. I sweat dropped and Ino sighed.

"Chouji," I continued, and an…obese (Nice save) boy, still eating chips, got up and walked over and I gave him his medicine. "Naruto…," then it hit me, "Naruto!?"

"Hinata!" Naruto said as he ran up to me and gave me a bear hug.

"H-hi N-naruto," I stuttered, turning slightly blue. Naruto noticed this, so, with a pout, he let go.

"Why're you here?" He asked.

"Y-you really think i-I'm gonna let you s-stay h-here alone?" I said with a smile.

Naruto smiled back and Ino piped up "You two know each other?"

I nodded, and Kiba came up behind Naruto and draped him in a hug. "Everyone loves him! No surprise that he knows a nurse."

I watched for a bit as Naruto talked and played with the others for a bit. It made me happy to see he was getting help and that he was making friends and such. Then my thoughts went to Gaara. He is just like Naruto. Only he's alone, no one will help him…I then realized how stupid I was earlier. Just because of some sayings of him are going around and his stupid file, I was going to back out like a coward. I felt disgusted with myself.

I moved my arm and heard a clank, I looked down and saw there was one medication bottle left.

I picked it up and out loud said, "Sasuke Uchiha?" Everyone stared at me. "U-um?"

"Oh!" I looked around and saw TenTen standing in the door way, "Hinata, Sasuke was the patient that I needed to help the other doctors and nurses with, I came back to get his medicine." TenTen said holding her hand out for the medicine. I gave it to her and with a quick "Thank you!" she left.

"So, Uchiha got incarceration again?" Shikamaru asked lazily from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah, seems so," Kiba replied.

"U-um i-is there s-something w-wrong with, S-sasuke?" I asked timidly.

"You mean _other _than the fact that he is…oh how do I put this gently…psychotic?" Ino asked me. I knew she was slightly using sarcasm, but I still nodded my head. "Well, the nurses and doctors try not to let him near people too much. You never know when he'll become obsessed about something."

"Is t-t-that w-why he-he's in here?" I asked a little scared of this Sasuke guy.

"And then some…" Ino said. She closed her eyes and put her hands behind her head, leaning against the wall.

"You're forgetting Ino; he's already got an obsession," Shino said from across the room. I noticed Naruto flinch when he brought the subject up.

"W-who or w-what?" I asked, a bit regretfully, but I wanted to know.

"Naruto," I was shocked we he said that and Naruto simply stared at the ground, "Two days ago, in the hallway; Sasuke saw Naruto, jumped him and tried to give him a hickey. When the doctors got him off Naruto he screamed to everyone that Naruto was his and anyone who dared to touch him would have their testicles removed through their ass."

"Everyone except the people in this room steer clear of Naruto now." Kiba said suddenly.

"N-naruto," I said solemnly "I had n-no idea!" I said, and everything went chibified from there.

"Hinata!" Naruto screamed while we hugged.

While everyone anime sweat dropped at our little 'performance', and we continued hugging in our little chibi way, chibi tears falling down our eyes.

I glanced at the clock and saw that I really needed to go to see Gaara, "N-naruto I've got to go, o-okay. I-i'm gonna go see G-g-gaara, and before you say anything, I'm going to b-be fine!" I gave him one last hug and left the room in a hurry.

**At Gaaras' Room…**

W-well I'm a bit nervous, but I need to do this……I don't think I can do this. "No," I said shaking my head, "I've gotta d-do t-this." I took a breath and opened his door.

……………

Wow. When I walked in, I saw a boy with light crimson hair, pale skin, and sea green eyes.

He had black rings around his eyes. When I read his profile it said he was an insomniac. And he had the kanji for love on his head, and from the jagged way it was carved, I could tell it was done with a knife. I was hoping to change two of those things. I'll admit I was a bit shocked when suddenly…

"GO AWAY!" I jumped a little when he screamed for me to leave, but I stayed there. I don't know why, but I knew that I wanted to help him. But strangely, there was something else in my heart… something bigger than me just wanting to help Gaara.

**Gaaras' P.O.V…**

She stayed…she stayed. My heart hurts. And my eyes…then I realized I hadn't blinked once since she came in, but she's so beautiful. Long navy hair, pale lavender eyes, smooth creamy skin, big tumescent breasts…………Is that the right term?

**I'd say so, look at them! Watermelons everywhere are in shame!**

Fuck. Off!

**Kind of impossible…especially since I'm a raccoon.**

I hate this damn voice.

**That is exactly why people think you're **_**nuts**_**!**

I growled, again out loud.

"G-gaara?" She asked timidly, her voice was so sweet…like…soft rain.

**Oooh! Romantic now are we?**

Dammit forgot about _him_.

**Jerk…damn her chest is huge!**

Damn it!

**What?! You think so too!**

And!? Why does it matter to- oh god she's moving…and so is her chest…up, down, up, down…

**You sound like a perverted old man…**

"Gaara- Kun, I-I am g-gonna be your new n-nurse, okay?" I nodded; she smiled a sweet smile,

**And your little friend popped up.**

Which one…

**Dunno, which one am I?**

The annoying one.

**Bastard.**

"I'll be r-right back. I-I-I need to get your m-medicine," Then she got up to leave…Leave?! I reached out and grabbed her arm, apparently harshly because she flinched a bit. But I refused to let her go. No. She's mine. No one can touch her, ever.

"I'm coming," I said bluntly, I'm not gonna let anyone near her.

"U-um, b-but Gaara k-kun, are y-you…….sure?" She asked, apparently she heard the rumors.

**Nah! Really?!**

Tell me, in the 19 years that I've been alive; have I ever mentioned how much I _loathe _you?

**Yes. Oh! By the way we're at the front desk.**

It freaked me out how he used the term "we", it also freaked me out how quickly time seemed to pass by…

"E-excuse me?" the man at the front desk looked up at us and, though I don't know if she noticed but, he looked at her in a……

**Perverted you deserve the 'you're gonna die Gaara glare'?**

Exactly. Thank you.

**Wow! Praise from you! Is the sky falling?**

Shut up.

**Damn. Back to insults…**

"U-um, could I please h-have S-sabaku sans' m-medicine?" She asked. The man stared at her now like she had two heads (I HATE THIS SIMILE!!! But I needed something)., and I knew exactly what was coming next.

"You're Hinata Hyuuga, right?" she nodded, so her name's Hinata is it.

**Oh the irony!!! Because you ****hate**** sunshine!**

Ignoring _him_.

"Well…you know about the," the man glanced my way, "_rumors,_ don't you?"

"Yes?" Hinata, Lord I love the sound of her name, simply questioned. She obviously doesn't, or wants to, know where this is going.

**Hinata's P.O.V…**

Just where is he going with this? Yes I've heard the rumors, and yes I've read his file. But I'm still here and I'm still trying to help him.

"Well… with all the rumors going around are you sure you should be helping that…" Insert _look_, "**monster**?" Gaaras eyes flashed a horrible glint, but I didn't notice. My own anger raged over. I'd heard that word so many times, and I was sick of it, and just snapped.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT WORD! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! TALKING LIKE YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO JUDGE?! YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT HIM! GIVE ME HIS MEDICINE NOW!" I couldn't believe that it was actually me talking; but no one was going to talk about Gaara-Kun like that. I didn't help Naruto-Kun when he was in that position; but I will help Gaara-Kun. I won't let him go through the same thing.

Gaara stared at me and the man scrambled to get the medicine I asked for.

TBC

HSF: Wow! Man 2,000 words here!!! *sniff* I'm so proud! Yea, this is my firsy Story on Fanfiction, reveiws and Flames are welcomed! Just don't be too mean please!

(1) This is how the K.M.I. building is like, there are 4 floors.

The lobby where as you can guess is like a doctors lobby, the first floor where the minor patients as well as the crafts center and music room and such is, as well as a few living quarters. The second floor is for severe patients and living rooms I guess you could call it, and also where patients see "nurses", there are also the severe patients living quarters.

The third floor is where Tsunades' office is and where patients who're so severe they need sedation and incarceration.

(2) Yeah I'll name the people and their "problems".

Ino: Bulimia.

Kiba: Thinks he's a dog at times.

Shino: Bug obsession.

Lee: Supreme case of ADHD.

Shikamaru: Twisted case of Insomnia.

Chouji: Eating disorder.

Naruto: Bi-polar disorder and Schizophrenia.

Sasuke: Psychopath, crazy, obsessive.

Gaara: Bi-polar disorder, obsessive, crazy, slightly homicidal, and Schizophrenia.

HSF: Please R&R!!!


	2. Bulimic

**HSF: **Mwahaha! I've finally updated! I would like to thank aaaaall of the reveiwers!!!!! Especially my amazingly lovley and forevah great friend Shuichu-to-Shuichi!!

I would also like to especially thank the gracious people:

**Slim Shady:** This lovely lady/man gave me amazing advice! They told me that Naruto and Gaara have multiple personality disorder; instead of schizophrenia. And it's written as bipolar disorder. :) Thank you sooo much! I love Psycology majors!!!! The two are so similar it's confusing... -.-;

**Mirrors:** They told me that Shikimaru's case's name is narcalepsy. Thank you! It's very nice to know what his case name is called. This'll come in the story later. :)

Thank you all extremely much! I officially love you all!!!!

**Chapter 2: Bulimic**

As Gaara and Hinata walked trough the hallways back to Gaaras' room they both had different, yet awkwardly, similar thoughts. We'll start with Gaara, the loveable little rascal.

**Damn.** Shukaku said as he stared at the (unknowing) ravenette.

_I know._

**Damn!**

_...I know!_

**HOLY FUCKING DAMN!**

"Would you shut the hell up?!" two passing nurses, who had been gossiping, jumped and turned to the red head.

"We're sorry!!!" they said in unison. And with a bow ran in the other direction, crying.

Hinata and Gaara stared at them, and then turned the other way and said nothing as they walked.

**Not the brightest crayon in the box, are ya smarty?**

_I hate you._

Hinata's thoughts, however, lingered on the thought that she had screamed and yelled like she did. She hadn't done a thing like that since her mother died. That was the only day she dared to defy her father. And the one day he allowed it with open arms.

They finally reached Gaara's room, and hadn't talked the entire time they had walked there.

**Which reminds me, why did that take a couple of paragraphs, but in the last chapter it barley made two sentances?**

Because I want it to. So nya!

**Idiot.**

_Who the hell are you talking to?_

**My friend Zain over in Colorado.**

_.....why me? Of all the poor souls why me?!_

**Dunno. It could be the fact that life's just a huge bitch. But that doesn't seem likley.** Should he have a body he would be rolling his eyes. But no, life just doesn't work out that way.

When they walked in Gaara immediatly plopted onto his bed. He was tired from talking (Gaara: If you can call that talking...) to Shukaku. The raccon was annoying. He didn't want to deal with him, and he wanted to spend time with Hinata; not talking to a raccon dog that was inside of his head.

**But you love me still!**

_The hell I do!_

**Awww...**

Hinata watched Gaara's face change with different emotion, and couldn't help but chuckle. It reminded her of when Naruto would talk to Kyuubi, the voice in his head. He never seemed to really argue with Kyuubi, and never did anything violent; to Naruto at least. She sighed. Yes, that was when things were simple...

Shaking her head, she looked up to Gaara and said, "Gaara I-I'm going to get s-some water f-for you to take your medication." (AN: She's stuttering less!)

It took a moment to register, and Hinata was almost to the door when Gaara stood straight up and ran, grabbing her by the waist.

"No. Your gonna stay here." He tightened his grip, showing her that she was staying. She wanted to back out and stutter saying she would do what he wanted; but he needed his meds (AN: I don't like calling it that, but I hate typing it out.) and he could choke if he didn't have water.

"B-but I need to get w-water f-f-for you..." She remembered when Naruto was younger, he had a possesive phase, maybe Gaara does to. "The w-water fountain is j-just across the hall, I-I won't leave. D-do you still want to come with m-me?"

Gaara was tired, but he didn't want her to leave. Never. He put his head on the crook of her neck. He could watch her from his room, but...

"No. I want to go."

Hinata smiled. She put her hand over his, which were on her waist, and calmly said, "A-alright come on. B-but your going to need to l-let go o-of my waist." Gaara reluctantly agreed. Hinata grabbed a paper cup, and held Gaara's hand as they walked across the hallway.

Gaara was definitly surprised when she held his hand. He loved the way her hand felt in his. It was smaller than his, but soft and felt fragile; like it would break at the slightest pressure. He smiled to himself. He never felt this way. He felt... happy?

_Shukaku?_

**Hm?**

_What does happy feel like?_

**Say what?**

_What does happy feel like?_

**Oh, um well...er; I have no idea... I guess it would feel warm. It would make you want to smile. Does that help?**

_Yeah... thanks._

Shukaku was damn well confused. Gaara had just went back to smiling at Hinata. He said thanks!!!! Shukaku grinned (AN: can he grin?), ol' Gaara was in loooove. He was gonna have fun with this. Let the teasing begin!

**Naruto's P.O.V...**

Naruto had just left the playroom (AN: no you pervs not _that_ playroom) and was walking to his room, a smile on his face. He couldn't believe Hinata was here! He was so happy. He never really had many friends; Hinata was the only one who had been by his side the whole time.

You really that happy she's here, kit?

Naruto stopped at the voice he hadn't heard in a while.

_Kyuubi! Uh-huh! I'm super happy!_

And what of the Uchiha?

Naruto froze. _W-what about him?_

You scared of him? Kyuubi's voice was strong and almost spiteful. He didn't exactly _hate _the Uchiha, but he was far from thrilled when he would appear. He reminded him of someone...

_....I-I don't know...__ 'I don't know at all'_

Naruto, with glazed eyes, opened his door; but he couldn't see a thing. The lights were off.

_I thought I left the lights on._

Kit, your in a **mental hospital**. What you think you did you probably did last week, which you thought you did then you actually did the week before.

_Huh?_

Just turn on the damn lights.

Naruto decided to, for once, listen to the voice in his head. (Hm, listen to a creepy- Kyuubi: Hey!- fox that speaks to you inside of your head.... Good or bad idea?) He flicked the lights switch on.

_......._

On second thought, turn them off again.

**Sasukes' P.O.V**

Haha. Bitch. I laughed on the inside as I watched the nurse, who'd been holding me down, clutch her stomach. I kicked her again, and I laughed when she spat up crimson.

"Remember this, **no one** touches or talks about _my_ Naruto." I turned on the ball of my foot, and walked to the front desk, "Hmm let's see here..." I said in an almost sing-song voice. And I found the file. Uzumaki. After Uchiha. As it should be. I flipped through the files. Parents died, no relatives- side from one godparent. And... here we go, floor 3 room F5. Well, well; right across from me. I read some more on his file. He has a close friend. Hinata Hyuuga. Hm, that seems familiar...

Now I remember! That bitch who hugged him! After I kicked and punched away from those creeps in white, I ran to the room I knew he'd be in. And I saw her, holding my medication. Wasn't hard to figure out it was mine. Every one had this holy-shit-a-ghost-! look on their face. Figures.

Then that nurse with the two buns on her head came running down the hall. She forgot my med.s. Retard.

After she left that woman hugged **my **Naruto. **My** angel. **Mine, mine, mine!!!!!**

I quickly closed the folder and shoved it back in the cabinet. I heard foot steps. Believe it or not, I am **not **paraniod; but then again when you here shouting that says 'Over here! He might be here!' you kinda get the feeling, after beating up some nurses, that they might be looking for you.

I took the stairs instead of the elevator. Reason: It's easier to push someone down stairs than in an elevator.

* * *

I finally reached his room. And it only took 3 nurses and 1 patient. Haha.

I walked down the hallways, glancing at the doors to see if they're his.

When I reached his room it wasn't hard to open, then again it wasn't locked. I opened the door, and the lights were on. Just to be sure I quickly looked all over the room for any sign of someone other than my angel.

I didn't see any one so I turned off the lights.

I layed on his bed. It felt wonderful. The sheets smelled just like him. I inhaled deeply, memorizing his delicious, heavenly scent.

After a few minutes I heard walking down the hall. I thought it was a nurse, but the the voice I instantly recognised. It was my Naru. I read his file, and it said he was bipolar, and often spoke to, quote, "the voices in his head", unquote.

The door opened up, and the look on his face said he was freaked out, if not confused.

I smirked as he watched my blonde angle go through looks like a girl does clothes (AN: Lol, from hot 'n' cold). Confused, scared, denial. He showed them all. I knew he was talking to the voice that was talking to him; I read his file like it was the bible. Then he reached over to turn on the lights.

When the lights blared on, making my eyes hurt a little, fear rested on his face.

He walked out the door, closed it; then waited five seconds before reentering. He looked shocked then scared again, and tried to run out the door. But I was faster, and I ran and grabbed him by the collar. I pulled him into the room, unaware of two eyes looking at me with shock.

* * *

**20 minuetes earlier...**

After Hinata had gone and given Gaara his medication she left saying she had to do some work. He of course refused to let her go, but with a little coaxing he let go of her. She was now heading to the front desk to see if they needed any help anywhere.

She saw the front desk up ahead and saw Ten Ten at the front desk holding a nurse up. The nurse was a red head and she was bleeding a little at the head; she held a towel over the cut.

"Ten Ten-san?" Hinata asked timidly. Ten Ten looked up and saw Hinata; a relieved look washed over her face. She wispered to the nurse and walked over to Hinata.

"Hinata what is it?" Ten Ten asked with a relieved smile still on her face.

"W-what's going on? I-is she h-hurt?" Hinata asked, putting a hand to her mouth when she saw the blood.

"Yeah she's fine." Ten Ten sighed. "Can you take over my shift until I get some help for her?" Hinata nodded, still a bit woozy at the sight of they blood.

Ten Ten smiled again. "Thanks, it's the same room you went to before, 2d."

With a quick nod and whispered "your welcome", Hinata rushed to the elevator and pressed the '2' button harshly. She wanted to get away from the blood. Too many thoughts......memories...

_Ding!_

Hinata jumped at the sound of the elevator. She calmed herself down and walked into the small elevator. She began to think. She was worried that one of the nurses had been hurt, and pretty badly from what she had seen. Being to far in her head again she jumped once more when the doors opened up with that (annoying) ding.

Closing her eyes and regaining regulation of her heart beat; she walked out of the elevator doors and down the hall to the second room on the right, had you been facing the doors.

She opened the door to the room and was once again met with the blindingly orange walls.

_'Naruto was probably happy in this room.'_ Hinata mused jokingly in her head.

She was suprised when she was tackled by a familiar dog like patient.

" 'Ey Hinata! What're you doing here?" Kiba mused smiling up at her while he held her in a hug. (AN: Kiba is a brother figure, not a love rival. I thought with Gaara being in a mental hospital and being obsessed there'd be enough tension.)

"H-hi Kiba! T-there was an e-emergancy and I was asked t-to help out h-here."

_'Hinata is stuttering less,'_ Kiba noticed, _'But then again she's got Gaara as a patient...**. **He better not have done something to her!!!'_ Kiba unknowingly growled at the thought of her getting hurt and Hinata found this kind of adorable about the brunette.

"Kiba get off her," Shino said with monotone.

Kiba looked at Shino, then childishly stuck his toingue out at him.

"No! I like Hina-chan!" Kiba said holding onto her like a child would his mother.

Shino sighed. He walked away knowing his efforts were in vain.

Kba smiled at his small victory. Then he turned to the lilac eyed girl, "So did Gaara hurt you?" Kiba said turning serious.

Hinata was shocked at Kiba's sudden seriousness. Then she giggled, again at how cute he was by being the big over-protective brother and she the hopeless younger sibling. Patting Kiba on the head (Yeah that'll help his case.....), who grinned at the attention, she said to the feral boy, "I-I'm fine Kiba. G-gaara didn't hurt me."

Kiba didn't believe her, "Are you sure?" He said. He began searching over her arms, legs, torso, and other body parts (not like that pervies...) even so much as sniffing her to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I-I'm positive K-Kiba-san, I'm not hurt a-anywhere." Finding nothing wrong with her, no bruises, scars or anything he finally got up satisfied.

"Okay....."

Hinata smiled. For the next ten minutes she was sitting in the room, watching all of them go about random activities in the bright orange room. She then noticed....Shikimaru? Yeah, that was him; lying on the couch asleep like a log. Then he was up and chatting with Kiba, then he slept for another twenty seconds and was up again.

"He has narcalepsy." Hinata turned and saw the blonde, Ino, standing there. "You're aren't the first to be surprised at Shikimaru. He falls asleep and wakes up again so randomly..."

Hinata nodded, and then turned back and watched them a bit longer. Ino joined her and they sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally Ino had had enough of the quiet and decided to spark up a conversation.

"So...you know Naruto?"

Hinata was a bit surprised at the sudden question out of the blue, "Um, y-yeah."

"I heard he's got the same mental disease as Gaara. Why don't they act the same?"

Hinata had been prepared for a question like this for years, "Because Naruto was given love."

Ino didn't seem shocked at the answer, "So if Gaara was given love and care he would be like Naruto? Why wasn't he?"

Hinata thought about the answer a bit. She said, "I don't think he would be _exactly_ like Naruto, but I do think he wouldn't be feared like he is as we speak. And I don't know why he wasn't given love. Some- no, **alot** of people are cruel bastards." When Ino looked at Hinata she saw her face scrunched up in anger.

Ino closed her eyes and nodded her head. She understood. She'd been called...._fat_ by alot of people, so she force vomited to be skinnier. She looked up to see Chouji shoving his face with some chips he managed to sneek. She never understood how he managed to eat like that.

Hinata looked up, saw Chouji eating the chips and got up to take them away. Let's just say the next 20 minutes were spent trying to pry the chips from the Akimichi's hands (with the help of the other petients; i.e. Shikimaru, Lee, Kiba, ect.).

After what seemed like forever, the chips were disposed of properly in a garbage can.....two blocks away from KMI. Hinata sighed as she entered the mental institute, back from her mission.

Hinata pondered her conversation with Ino as she walked the hallways. She quickly looked up when she heard a sound to her right, and saw a flash of yellow quickly get pulled into a room. (Guess who and what...) Quickly walking over to see what had happened she was far from prepared for what awaited her there.

* * *

Gaara sat in his room trying to sleep, but his damn brain kept **thinking**; and if you counted the voice, then his brain kept talking....**.**

**And talking, and talking, and talking....**

_I swear to God I will hang my-self with the sheets if you don't shut up._

**Ooookay, shutting up now.** He didn't wanna die! Was this guy crazy!?! .....Scratch that last part.

Gaara sighed. His eyelids were getting heavy, and he closed them, welcoming the peaceful darkness. After what felt like seconds (but was actuallt thirty minutes) Gaara was woken up by the running of feet and the frantic voices of the nurses on the other side of his door.

Gaara, still tired and now cranky, growled and got up to scare the nurses into getting away from his room. Only a mere three inches from his door he was about to open his door and yell at the nurses until he heard his Hinata's name.

"What?! Hyuuga-san was attacked?!"

"Yes, by Sasuke Uchiha. I dont' know the datails but apparently he tackled her and started strangling her-" Gaara didn't hear the rest of the conversation.

The mere thought of his Hinata, pinned and struggling fro air as someone crushed her windpipe sent him into a rage of pure fury and anger. He slammed his room door open, which scared the nurses on the other side shitless, and sprinted down the hallway.

Gaara looked down every turn, corner and hallway; searching for a sign of pale skin or long navy hair tht belonged to his Hinata.

He rounded the corner of the last hallway on the floor, and saw her familiar small frame. What added fuel to the fire, however, was the position she was in.

Gaara ran and tackled the man that was on top of her and chocking her and knocked him on the ground. He started to punch the man, intent on killing him for hurting Hinata.

* * *

Sasuke was pissed. First that bitch from earlier walked in on him and his angel, and then tried to pull him off of his angel, that was the first mistake. The second was when she had the gall to tell him what to do. So he lunged at her and proceeded to strangle her, ignoring Naruto's yells for him to stop. Finally before he could destroy her trachea, some blood red headed psychopath jumped on him and started hitting him.

So he fought back, and the two of them rolled around intent on killing (if not severely harming) the other. Punching, biting, kicking, anything one could do to the other they did.

Hinata slowly regained focus, and looked around to see what had happened to the Uchiha that was strangling her. She gasped a bit as she saw Gaara and Sasuke rolling on the ground fighting.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto ran over to her and they hugged each other, glad that the other was okay. When they looked up and saw the two men fighting, all they could do was sit and wait for the other doctors. If they got into the fight they would only get hurt, and that would make things worse.

Gaara was dead set on killing the Uchiha in front of him, come hell or high water. He didn't remember the last time he was this angry, only that it lead to the death of his father; not that he felt remorse for that scum bag. He kept looking for an opening for a fatal shot, but he couldn't find a single one. So, again for the first time in ten years, he let Shukaku take over.

__

I'm gonna let you take over. Think you can handle it?

Shukaku could have grinned, and he replied with an insane chuckle,** Gotcha, and don't I always?**

Sasuke was shocked when he saw the pupil-less sea foam eyes turn a molten gold and the conjunctiva turned black.

"**_Hehehe, first time out in ten years…_"** Sasuke turned cold at the high insane tone,** "**_**Don't worry….I'll be gentle!"** _Shukaku (in Gaara's body) flipped Sasuke over and started puling his arms behind his back, he criss-crossed them into an 'X' shape and pulled harder. He laughed as he heard the sickening cracking of the Uchiha's spine.

Sasuke did not scream out, but the pain was horrible; so he did what his brother taught him, and fainted.

Shukaku, happy to have finished the job, turned around and calmly walked toward Hinata and the blonde kid that looked eerily familiar.

Naruto didn't know why, but seeing Sasuke get whooped made him feel sad. Why did he feel sad?! This was the same guy who'd been stalking him! Who broke into his room (actually the door was unlocked but that point aside), and attacked Hina-chan! He had no reason to feel sad…but he did.

But Sasuke wasn't down for the count yet. His brother said if ever in a bad situation, play dead; like with a bear. So when Gaara was the right amount of feet away from him, his eyes sprang open and he swung his feet to the left; knocking Gaara off his.

Shukaku looked back and saw that his irides had changed from onyx to red, his pupils had contracted and there was an odd shape around his pupils that looked like three commas. Whatever the hell it meant the Uchiha was faster, swifter and stronger.

And so the punches, bites, kicks, and now scratches were more feral than before as the rolling around and fighting had resumed.

Hinata had had enough of the senseless (to her) fighting, they were even beginning to shed blood. Right now Gaara had the upper hand by pinning the Uchiha down, and Hinata sprinted her self toward Gaara and pulled him off the Uchiha.

"Gaara **stop**! You're going to hurt yourself!" Hinata screamed. Gaara was still struggling and they tumbled to the ground. Hinata hugged onto Gaara until he finally calmed down, to a point were he wasn't Shukaku at least.

Naruto had stopped Sasuke, holding him down as well, so he had calmed down as well.

"Hinata! What's going on?" Hinata looked to the left of her and saw Ten Ten and Dr. Umino running down the hall.

Everything after that was a blur. From her being pulled away so they could sedate Gaara to her walking away so that they could "handle things".

She saw Gaara's eyes, and even though she didn't want to be, she was scared. And she was certain that something bad was going to happen because of this.

* * *

**HSF:** Again sorry that it's soo late and the ending's kinda bad; but I was desperate to get this up and fanfiction was being a bitch. took fuckin forever to put up the last part..... X* Anywho, another reason this is soo late is that I've made a promise that there has to be a minimum of 3,000 words. So.... yeah.

So Please R'n'R! ^^

Oh! And incase people don't know, cuz I didn't for a while, **Irides** is the plural form of Iris, and **Conjunctiva** is the white part of your eye. Yay anatomy terms!


End file.
